Suzuki Iruma
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Gym Uniform= Summary Iruma is the main protagonist of the Mairimashita! Iruma-kun series. A normal boy of 14 years, whose parents lack common sense, and therefore, Iruma since childhood was in various dangerous situations, besides being a person who is unable to reject someone, and that is why, Iruma always accepted everything what his parents asked him. Until, his parents sold him to a demon, and Iruma was sent to the demon world. In this world, the demon called Sullivan, decided to adopt Iruma as his grandson, and Iruma began attending the Barbirus Demon School, where he enters the Abnormal Class, and befriends Asmodeus and Clara. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Suzuki Iruma Origin: Mairimashita! Iruma-kun Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Beth Rank, Possible Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-hand combat (Using his opponent's own strength, he can dodge and deflect their attacks), Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Acrobatics, Supernatural Luck and Probability Manipulation (Due to several experiences related to danger as a child, he got the ability to avoid any danger automatically, so he can dodge all kinds of attack instantly), Magic, Summoning (Can summon his familiar. Via his ring, he can summon a dragon), Healing (His blood can heal some wounds). Ring of Gluttony has; Sound Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Ribera increases Iruma's physical strength), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Resisted Asmodeus' fire) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Comparable to Amelie, who can destroy walls with ease, and his throws are able to defeat Asmodeus) Speed: Supersonic combat speed and reactions (With his ability to avoid danger, he can even dodge bullets. Comparable to Clara, who is faster than eyesight) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can throw hard-to-stop balls for demons, so powerful that they make the ground shake) Durability: At least Wall level (Can resist Asmodeus' strength or his fire balls, and return his balls) Stamina: Superhuman. He proved to be able to dodge the attacks of a high-ranking demon like Asmodeus for twenty minutes, in addition to his ring absorbing magic in order to have various reserves. After the ring was completely filled with the magic of Sullivan, it should have large magical amounts, so Iruma could fight for a long time. Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with Ribera Standard Equipment: Demon Lord's Ring.jpg|Ring of Gluttony *'Ring of Gluttony:' A powerful ring, which according to the Demon Lord's prophecy, is the Solomon's ring, and of him destined to become the strongest demon and he who rules over all; The Demon Lord. Iruma got it during a test to discover his rank, and it was shown that he possesses skills such as creating powerful sound waves, absorbing the magic of his opponents and producing great pain. Also, can store the magic of its user, as well as be able to summon a powerful dragon-shaped attack, and create flames. Intelligence: Iruma seems to be a prodigy, learning about magical things with ease, or learning demon sports in a short time, becoming an expert. He has knowledge in close combat, being able to use the physical abilities of his own opponent, to defeat them in a battle, or return their physical attacks. In addition to that, it was mentioned that Iruma can create objects such as light bulbs, or household appliances from wasted objects, because since he was a child he had to manage them in different scenarios alone. Weaknesses: He mostly prefers not to attack, and focuses more on dodging. Moreover, he still does not master all his magical power, and if he uses all the power of the ring, he will be weak. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Iruma's ability.jpg|Danger Sense Kalego-sensei.jpg|Naberius Kalego (Iruma's familiar) Ribera.jpg|Ribera Rafuaia.jpg|Rafuaia *'Danger Sense:' Also called "The ability to escape from a very dangerous situations". Due to Iruma's stupid parents, since he was little he was involved in different dangerous situations where his life was in danger, that is why he acquired bad luck (or perhaps good luck), and his body reacts automatically, making him able to avoid any danger or attack directed at him, attacks by a demon or various swords that try to kill him, and can even save him from certain death where he was about to fall from a precipice, but was saved by a bird passing through that path. Iruma initially has a zero attack, but its defense is classified as infinite, so it is almost impossible to damage or attack it. *'Summoning:' Like any demon, Iruma is able to summon a familiar through the use of seals. However, during the familiar summoning, Iruma did not summon a familiar, instead he summoned a demon, his teacher Naberius Kalego, who would become his familiar. The reason for this is that Iruma is a human, and the summoning ceremony is a process in which demons summon familiar, while humans summon demons to make them their familiar. Iruma can summon Naberius through seals to send him to fight in the form of a small chick, and he can execute the ability to punish him if he refuses. *'Ribera:' An ability of the Ring of Gluttony, which allows Iruma to summon a high-level dragon-shaped attack, which is directed towards its target. This ability also allows to increase the physical strength of Iruma's attacks. The attacks are launched after pronouncing the word "Ribera", and are so powerful to be able to make the ground shake easily. *'Rafuaia:' Another ability of the Ring of Gluttony, after the third stage was completed, through the Sullivan's magic. The ring is capable of summoning flames, dividing into three modes. The first is the "Lesser Devil Mode", where a small flame is created at the tip of Iruma's finger, the second is the "Demon Mode", where the flame should be larger and more powerful, and the third is the "Majin Mode", where a giant flame with a face is created, a mode that can be dangerous. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ring Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Mairimashita! Iruma-kun